New Years
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: New Years Eve is the end of the old and the start of the New. This New Years Eve will bring a lot of heart ache and the hope that a new year can bring two old lovers back together.
1. Edward

**New Year  
><strong>By Mrs. Nina Cullen  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.<br>Part One of Four  
><strong>_<br>****Edward Cullen's POV**

**_December 31, 2011 _**

I was home finally after almost three years I was home. I never wanted to leave. Not just because this was home but because of my Bella. She was my heart and soul. Leaving her was the hardest thing in the world, but I had to. We had met in college she was per law, I was per med. We were both busy students but we always made time for each other. When we were almost done with under grad, we applied to all the same schools or at least some close to each other. We had choices and ended up Harvard together. Those years were hard but we did it. We made out out together. Our next step was really hard. She was done with school. I had my residence to do. Bella was holding off on taking the bar till we knew where we were going to go. We talked about what we wanted and where we wanted to end up. We wanted to get married and have a family but we also wanted careers. We had our plans set then everything changed. With the encouragement of one of my professors I had applied to study in London. It was the hardest one to get and only two US students get picked from from the country. So when I got the letter telling me that I got in I was in shock. After alot of talking and a few arguments we decided that I would regret it if I didn't go. So with a heavy heart I took the job. Then we had the conversation I didn't want to have.

**_June, 2008_**

We were sitting in our livingroom. It had been an hour since I got the letter. After listing the pros and cons we decided that I should go to London.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"When you go to London if something were to happen I won't hold it against you." I looked at her for a moment trying to understand what she meant.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"A well if you meet someone and you have urges then I won't hold it against you if you satisfy them." I was upset now that I fully understood what she was saying.

"So it's okay with you if I fuck any one I want while I'm gone."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like."

"What I meant was that if you find some one you like and care about, I won't hold it against you if you explore that avenue."

"Are you planning on finding someone while I'm gone?" I asked now very angry

"No, of course I'm not. I'm not telling you to go out and find some one while you're gone. What I'm saying is that _if_ you find some one that you can see your self sharing that with, and you want to see if it works. Then go ahead."

"That's great Bella. Do you expect me to offer you the same, because if you are then you're out of luck. I don't share well with others. If you plan on looking for some one to keep you warm at night while I'm gone then maybe we should end this now."

"That's not what I want. I'm just trying to keep mt heart safe."

"Do you really think I would go anything to hurt you?"

"Not intentionally but you never know."

"Fine, if that's how you feel then maybe we should just end this now" my eyes were full of tears. I didn't bother hiding them. I hadn't wanted things to end. I just wanted her to know that that was what it looked like. How had I let it get this far. I looked up at her, her eyes full of tears. I was waiting for for to say something.

"I'm sorry." she said. I saw her get up and walked in to our room. Most of our things were packed since I was leaving in two days. She walked to the door when I grabbed her and held her close.

"Please don't go. I didn't mean it. I love you. I don't want to be with out you."

"I know I don't want to be without you either but if you don't go there will always be the 'what if' in the back of your mind. You need to go. I'll be here waiting for you. I promise." We made love that night it was slow and passionate and filed with all of our love.

**_December 30, 2008_**

I looked at my watch as I walked in to the hospital. I was a few minutes early. I was about to get my phone out to call Bella when it rang with her name on the caller ID. I smiled. I missed her do much.

"Hello my love."

_"Edward,"_

"What's wrong?"

_"I need you..."_

"Masen, we need you stat four car pile up. Let's go."

"Baby I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done okay."

_"Edward please I need you right now."_

"I'm sorry baby there was a really bad accident, I'll call you." I hung up and went to work. I hated to cut any conversation short but I had to work. I hated that I kept disappointing her; I could hear it in her voice.

It was six hour later before I could call. She didn't answer. I worried after she didn't answer. Four days later and I still didn't hear from her. I called Alice, a friend of ours. She said she hadn't heard from her in a few weeks but she'd call as soon she knew something. She called me two hours later. Bella was upset with me and didn't want to hear from me. I never stopped calling. And when she changed her number I kept track on her by talking to Alice.

**_December 31, 2011_**

She was here. For the first time on almost three years I'm in the same room as my Bella. She's beautiful as always. I moved in to the next room so she didn't see me yet. I needed a game plan. I need to get her back; I hope that I'm not too late. "So what's your plan?" Jasper asks me. I've known the guy for all of one hour and I can tell he's going to be one of my best friends.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure what happened to make her cut me off with out a word but it had to have been something big. Alice says she hasn't dated at all so who knows."

"Well she knows your here and she can't keep her eyes off you." I looked over and met her eyes. I missed those eyes, her beautiful big brown eyes. I can see the shock on her face so I smile.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I said looking at Jasper. When I looked back to Bella she wasn't there. I looked all over the house but she was gone.

"Alice, where did Bella go? I can't find her any where."

"I'm not sure maybe she went home. She told me she wasn't staying long. She only came to meet Jasper."

"Where does she live?"

"I'm only telling you this so you can win her back. I better not hear anything bad or your dead mister." I smiled and kissed her head. She handed me a paper with an address. "Thanks." She waved me off and I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house.

I was half way there when I started to get nervous. I knew my Bella but so much time had passed. I knew that she wouldn't be the same person, not really. Every one changes. Some people go threw drastic changes some minimal. I knew that I've changed. I knew I was stronger and I knew that I was a better person. I saw things I had never wanted to see but in doing so I became who I am now. I lost the single most important thing in my life and I came out stronger. I knew that I wanted her back. I didn't want a life with out her in it. I wanted to marry her and start a family. I knew what I wanted a life that involved and I was scared shitless that I wouldn't get it.

I hesitated at her door. I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't know what she would do or how she would react. I didn't know if she would see me out or if she would slam the door in my face but I knew she was worth it. She was worth the pain. I took a deep breath then knocked. I stood there waiting for her to answer. After few minutes I was still standing there waiting. I felt the sadness hit me. I knocked once more hoping she would answer. My heart sped up in my chest as I heard the chain on the door. She opened the door she didn't look happy and she didn't look surprised either.

"What are you doing here?" She asked some what angry.

"I wanted to talk but you left before I could even say hi."

"Well the last time I wanted to talk you had better things to do."

"That's not fair. I was working. I took that position because you asked me to. You wanted to make sure I didn't have any regrets. I'm being punished for doing what you asked of me."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I needed you more than ever that day. You're the only one that I needed, the only one that would understand." The tears in her eyes made me weak. I felt my own tears forming in my eyes.

"What happened baby?"

"Come in and we'll talk." I followed her in. She guided me to the living room. I sat on the sofa while she grabbed a book from the shelf. I saw her take a deep breath before she started talking.

"I didn't take it to well after you left. I had a hard time doing anything. I was staying with my dad but since he's hardly home he didn't notice at first. I wasn't really eating. Anything I did eat made me sick. I spent most of the time in bed sleeping waiting for your calls. I hated myself when I missed your calls. Three months, that's how long it took before my dad had enough. He came in to my room told me to get up and I did I got up walked fours steps before I fell hitting my head. When I woke up I was at the hospital with my father. When I woke up the doctor told me that I was three months pregnant." I was shocked I had never heard her tell me that she was pregnant. I didn't know what to say to her. The shocked look on my face must have given my thoughts away.

"I tried to tell you. Every time I got you on the phone it was always cut short. I think the longest conversation we had was all of one minute. I didn't want to leave you a message telling you that. I wanted to hear your response when I told you before I knew it was almost Christmas then my world was turned at its axis. I was getting ready to go to my monthly check up when I started to feel the pain. I could barely walk from how bad it was. Sue came and got me. When I got to the hospital they told me I was in labor. They tried to stop it but it was hopeless. At 3:24 am on the twenty fourth of December, Nayeli Mabelle Cullen was born." She handed me the book in her hand the cover had the name **Nayeli Mabelle Cullen** in big bold letters. Under it had _I love you my beautiful one. _I ran my fingers over the letters. "That's what her name means, I love my beautiful one." She said softly. I opened the book and saw sonogram pictures the dates written under them. As I turn the page you can see that she was growing. Then I get to the heartbreaking ones. I see Bella's hand holding her she was barely bigger than Bella's hand. I looked up to Bella's eyes. I see the tears in her eyes. I turn the page and see a few more pictures with dates. Then, on the last page I see something I never wanted to see, I saw her death certificate. It had her name and the time of death. I sobbed when I saw it. It was that night. The night you called saying you needed me. I had never thought it was something this serious. I looked at the time. It happened three hours after I had hung up on her. Three hours before I tried to call back. I understood now why she didn't want to talk. I understood and I hated myself for missing this. I hated that I wasn't there for her for both of them. I had missed the birth of my baby girl. I had missed the hardest thing Bella had probably ever gone through. I had lost more than Bella that night and I couldn't help but feel like I didn't deserve them. I didn't deserve to be in there life.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her even though I know it's nowhere near enough to cover how I felt or what I had done. "I… I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry that I failed both of you. I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. I'm sorry that I… that I … I'm just so sorry and I know it's not good enough. I know nothing I saw will ever make it better."

**A/N: I started writing this as a WitFit prompt in Bella's POV. Then I started to write some in Edward's. I thought that Ed's would be better as the first chapter instead of Bella's. I am posting Bella's next in a few moments I just need to add a few things. I will post the other two parts next week. It will be what happens after this and maybe I'll add a few extras that I started to write. Form other POV's Pleas enjoy. I wouldn't hate hearing your thoughts on this.**

**The prompt I was using just in case you were wondering:**

**Today's prompts: December 29, 2011  
>Word Prompt: <strong>Annoy**  
>Scenario: <strong>Your friend invites you to a New Year's Eve party. You don't want to go, but give in at the last minute. When you arrive, your eyes scan the room and land on someone you never dreamed you would see.


	2. Bella

**New Year  
><strong>_By Mrs. Nina Cullen  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.<br>__

**Bella Swan's POV**

**December 31, 2011**

I sat at my desk organizing the last few files before placing them in the proper stacks I had on the floor. It was the end of year cleaning. Every year they would get one if the staff to go through the entire client files and put them in one of three piles. (Active, Newly Inactive, Old Inactive). The job usually went to an intern or someone who upset the boss. This year I volunteered for the job. Why, you might wonder, did I ask for a task no one wants? Well it was my fool proof plan on avoiding this year's, yearend party. You see every year one of my friends (Alice) throws a 'Big Banging New Years Party'. That is what she calls it. I had always been at all her parties, happily. Then about two and a half years my life changed. I won't go into what happened because I can't and won't even think about it. Let's just say I went from a happy well adjusted woman, to cynical depressed loner. I would have avoided my friends but they wouldn't let me. Alice made sure I always had 'social' time. Last year I got out of the party by pretending that I was going out of town. (I spent the whole week hiding in my room). The year before that I really was out of town but I won't get in to that. This year was hard. I would have gone, or at least said I was, going to my dad's house but he made sure she and I both knew he was going on a cruise with his new girlfriend. I wasn't close to my mom so she would have known I was up to something if I had used her. So this year I asked for this unwanted job. Alice knew what I was doing but couldn't get me out of the task once I had volunteered. So that was where I was on New Years Eve. As I worked I avoided looking at the time. All I knew was that it was dark and I was tired, so when I placed the last of the files in their stacks I was ready to go home. Put everything away and grabbed my belongings heading home. I was just letting my self in to my small apartment when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without checking the caller ID.

"Bella, hay I was just calling one more time to see if you can make it. I know you don't party and you don't want to be here but I want you to meet my boyfriend. So even if you just stop by for as minute that would be great." I sighed. As I listened to Alice, I knew I had to make an appearance at the party even if just for a moment.

"I'll see if I can make, but just for a moment to meet your new guy."

"Thank you so much Bella."

"Not a problem Alice." After hanging up I went to my closet and looked for something to ware. I didn't want to look great but I didn't want to look like shit either. After a shower I dressed in my best jeans and favorite top. Alice would hate it but she knew I didn't want to be there. Taking a cab to here place I made it there by ten. I hesitated when I got to the door. After taking a deep breath I knocked. It didn't take Alice long to answer her door.

"You came. I thought for sure you would have madeup an excuse. Anyways, come, I want you to meet Jasper." Before I could say anything she was pulling me into the house. She yelled for Jasper as we walked. A blond woman came out of the living room.

"He went to the kitchen to get a drink." She said.

"Thanks Rose. Oh, Rose this is Bella, Bells this is Rose. She's Jasper's sister." Rose logged me up and down then said a quick hello before going back to the living room. A moment later a tall blond man walked over to us.

"Bells, this is Jasper. Jazz this is Bella."

"It's good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." we shook hands and talked for moment before Alice was needed in the kitchen. After Alice left Jazz excused himself and went to talk to one of the guest. As I stood there alone I looked around. Curiously wondering who else was there. I peaked in the living room and scanned the area. That was when I saw him. He was standing with Rose and Jazz. It was like a train wreck. You know you shouldn't look but you just can't stop your self. He must have felt me looking because he looked up at me. There was a moment where he looked shocked. Then he smiled at me. He looked away to talk to Jazz and I took the chance to leave.

**June, 2008**

"Fine, if that's how you feel then maybe we should just end this now" my eyes were full of tears. I didn't bother hiding them. I hadn't wanted things to end. I just wanted him to know he had options. How had I let it get this far. I looked up at him his eyes full of tears. He was waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry." I said. I got up and walked in to our room. Most of our things were packed since he was leaving in two days. I grabbed the first bag in the pile. I was walking to the door when he grabbed me and held me to him.

"Please don't go. I didn't mean it. I love you. I don't want to be with out you."

"I know I don't want to be without you either but if you don't go there will always be the 'what if' in the back of your mind. You need to go. I'll be here waiting for you." We made love that night it was slow and passionate and filed with all our love.

**September, 2008**

"Bella, you have to get up and eat something. I worried about you."

"I'm fine dad. I just need some time."

"That's what you said three months ago. Please I just try a little harder."

"Okay dad, I'll be down in a minute. I just need a shower." He nodded and walked out of my room. After Edward left I came to stay with my dad. It had been hard to keep moving when have of me was I'm London. I hadn't realized I had done nothing in three months. What was worse was with the time diffidence and all the work he had I had only talked to Edward twice. I felt lost and alone. But my dad was right I had to keep moving. I had to stay strong for Edward.

After finally getting out of bed I made it to the bathroom. I knew something was wrong almost instantly. I was able to call out for my dad before everything went black.

When I woke up I knew something was wrong. I had tubes and wires attached to me. When I opened my eyes I saw my dad talking to a doctor. I tried to move but it hurt. My yelp in pain alerted them that I was awake.

"Shit Bells, you have no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to scare you."

"The doc here had somethings he needs to go over with you. I can go if you want."

"Stay, please."

"Sure kiddo." We looked at the doctor. He looked at his paper than sat down beside us.

"I'm assuming by what you father has told me that you don't have an eating disorder. With that in mind we took some blood samples and ran some basic test. It looks like you're pregnant, and if the tests are right you are just passed your first trimester. We want to run a few more test and do an ultrasound. Regardless we want to keep you here for a few days till you have a good amount of nutrition." I couldn't speak. I heard what the doctor was saying but I couldn't get past the part were I was pregnant. I had a baby growing in me and I had been acting so childish. I had risked the life of my child for what. I looked over to my dad. He was looking at me. I could see it in his eyes. He was worried for me like I was worried for my baby. My baby, mine and Edward's baby, Oh my goodness what would Edward think. I have to make sure the baby it's going to be fine before I tell him.

**December 23, 2008**

I was on cloud nine. Well almost. I hadn't told Edward yet. It wasn't that I didn't want to. It was that I never had the chance. I've gotten him on the phone a few times each time I was being told he couldn't talk or he had an emergency came up. I pushed the disappointment aside for the time being. I focused on me and my baby girl. That's right I was having a little girl. I had a few names I was tossing around, but I wanted Edward to have his say in the final choice. I just had to get him on the phone long enough to tell him not only that he was going to be a dad but it was a girl. Today I was going to get one of those 3D ultrasounds. I was going to get Edward on the phone and tell him and then I was going to send him an email with the picture of our baby, but that didn't happen. As I got ready to leave I started to feel off. I started to get contractions. At first I thought that they were braxton hicks but they got to painful to fast. I was about to walk out the door when they got so painful I couldn't walk. I grabbed my phone and called the police station. Sue the receptionist and my dad's girlfriend was the one that answered. She told me that my father was out on a call and that she would be right over to get me to the hospital. Twenty minutes later I was strapped to about ten machines. All of them were to monitor the baby or stop what was happening. I was in full blown labor three months to early. They couldn't stop it. She was born that next morning.

**December 30, 2008**

That week was one of the hardest weeks of my life. My baby girl was fighting for her life and I could do nothing I had tried to call Edward but the timing was all off still. When I had walked in to the NICU the doctor came right to me.

"Mrs. Swan, we have some things to discuss why don't you go see Nayeli and then come see me." I spent twenty minutes with my girl. After she was born I sat by her incubator and looked through a baby name book. I had found the name Mabelle, it means my beautiful one. I was going to use that as her name when Sue came in to see her. After telling her what I was doing she suggested Nayeli which means, I love you. So her name is Nayeli Mabelle or _I love you my beautiful one_. After talking to her about what we would do once she was out of the hospital I made my way to the doctor's office. He asked me to sit.

"Miss Swan, as you know we have been giving Nayeli hormones to help her grow stronger and develop faster. I'm sorry to say that it's not working. The only thing keeping her alive right now is the machines. I have waited just to make sure but I don't think we could do any more for her. We won't take her off the machines until you tell us but I must warn you that they might not work for much longer. I know it's a hard decisions but consider giving Nayeli her last few hours off the machines and in your arms." I just sat there unable to move or talk or do anything. It took all of two minutes for me to get up and start walking back to my baby girl. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number I was surprised and happy that he had answered.

_"Hello my love."_ He said answered.

"Edward," I started but I started to cry.

_"What's wrong?"_

"I need you..."

_"Masen, we need you stat four car pileup. Let's go." _I heard another voice say in the back ground.

_"Baby I have to go. I'll call you when I'm done okay."_

"Edward please I need you right now."

_"I'm sorry baby there was a really bad accident, I'll call you." _Before I could say another word he had hung up. I threw my phone across the hall and watched it shatter. I walked in to the NICU and went to my baby. I didn't want her to die but I knew that it was going to happen so I told the doctors to take her off the machines. They handed her to me and I sat in the rocker and held her. I talked to her. I told her how much I loved her. I promised never to forget her. Three hours I talked. Three hours I held her. Three hours till she took her last breathe in my arms. Three hours till I was nothing but the shell of a person I had once been.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Do think I should have put this first of did you like Ed's POV first. Next week I will give you both of them and what 2012 will bring them**


End file.
